


How To Cool Down

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, College, Dorms, M/M, Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a disgustingly hot day in August, the Freshman dorm's air conditioning breaks. All Sehun wants to do is take a cold shower to cool down, but everyone else has the same idea, and all the showers are full. Luckily he finds someone who will share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> Quick shout out to GinForInk who just gifted me the best Sekai beach au ever. I highly suggest you check it out. It's called Nothing But Summer and its the best thing I've ever read. Seriously, she deserves all the love you can give her. I decided to post this quick little SeKai thing in her honor.

Living in a first year residence hall was very much a right of passage. Sehun knew that he was in for some shit as soon as he saw the pity and amusement on the faces of all the upperclassmen that helped them move in, and sure enough it wasn’t long before he and the rest of the freshmen discovered that they would be stuck with small doubles, random roommate assignments, barely functional laundry facilities, no kitchen, thin walls, and uncomfortable mattresses for the entire year.

And there they were, week two, the end of August, and on a day with a heat index of over 100, the entire dorm’s air conditioning broke. When Sehun woke up in the morning to a vicious slap on his ass, the room was already more cozy than usual.

“Hey Hunnie, did you turn off the AC last night?” Baekhyun, Sehun’s roommate, dug his fingers into the plushness of Sehun’s ass, which did nothing to help his morning wood.

“Hrmm?” He shifted around, trying to crack his eyes open, and realized that he’d kicked all his blankets off the end of his bed in the middle of the night. That probably meant the had knocked over everything on the desk.

“It’s really fucking hot in here.” The fingers started prodding and pinching, and Sehun hummed and spread one leg a little.

“I—didn’ttouch it. What?”

“It must be broken or something.” He smoothed his hand over the curve of Sehun’s ass and squeezed.

“That feels good.”

“Oh fuck, are you hard?”

“Yeaaaah…” He ground his hips into the mattress and Baekhyun barked out a laugh.

“Jesus, dude. I’ll leave you to work that out then. Don’t you have Ultimate Frisbee in like thirty minutes? It’s already ten.”

“Fuck.”

“Good luck getting off and getting to Frisbee on time.” He leaned down and nuzzled into Sehun’s left butt cheek and then took a mouthful of the soft flesh and bit. Sehun moaned.

  
“You fuckin suck.”

  
“You love it. Obviously. Such a ho.”

  
“You’re one to talk.”

  
Baekhyun grabbed his stuff, cackling, and slammed the door as he left. Since the time Sehun had woken up, the room had started to feel less cozy and more uncomfortable. He needed a shower, because there were hot guys on the Frisbee team, and he didn’t want to show up looking nasty before they had even started running around. And he needed to take care of his surprise erection. He groaned and wondered how fast he could make himself cum in the shower. Maybe he could set a new personal record.

 

By eleven thirty, just an hour after practice started, the team captain deemed that ninety-five degrees was too hot to continue, so Sehun found himself trudging back to the dorm, face red, sweat dripping down the most uncomfortable of places. Just another hundred yards and he’d be able to get out of the hot sun. The dorm door approached, promising relief, like an oasis in the dessert, and Sehun was about to get emotional. He’d never loved the idea of his dorm as much as he did then.

He grabbed the handle. He pulled. He cursed and scrambled for his student ID that unlocked the building. He found it. He dropped it. He gazed at the sky and prayed for patience before groaning as he leaned down to get it. He unlocked the door and dragged it open, waiting for the sweet relief of a cold wind of cool air that never came. Then he remembered the broken air conditioner.

“FUCK!”

“I know, dude, it’s awful.” Some random stranger lay in the middle of the floor with his shirt hiked up to his armpits. “Stay hydrated.”

At least he was out of the sun. The building was marginally cooler than the outside, but not enough to be satisfying. He stomped up the stairs to get his shower caddy, excited to take the coldest shower known to man, before remembering that the water in the showers never got colder than about room temperature.

 

By one o’clock, the entire dorm felt like a furnace. Baekhyun wisely stayed away, and Sehun lay on the floor of his dorm room with a small electric fan going and the door open, wearing just his boxers, and he was still sweating buckets. It was too hot to study or touch his laptop, which tended to heat up quickly. He’d tried reading a book, but that was uncomfortable lying on the floor. He felt another bead of sweat drip from his collarbone down his neck and onto the floor. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his balls were stuck to his leg, and he felt like he was dying.

Fuck it, time for another shower. Maybe he could sit under the water until it was dinner time, and by then it would have cooled down enough to put clothes on and walk across campus to the dining hall, where there was probably air conditioning. He could camp there overnight if the AC didn’t get fixed. He grabbed his shower caddy for the third time that day and didn’t even bother pulling on a shirt before heading down the hallway.

He could hear showers running before he even got to the bathroom, and a quick sweep of the row of showers confirmed his worst fear. Everyone else on the floor had apparently had the same idea. Every stall was full.

“Fuck.”

“Sorry, dude.” Came a disembodied voice from one of the stalls.

“I don’t think any of us are getting out any time soon.” Said another.

Sehun stood there on the brink of despair for a couple minutes, wondering if he should give up. Sweat dripped down his back.

“Fuck it. Anybody wanna share?”

There was some general chuckling from the stalls. It was fucking hot as shit. Maybe somebody would take pity.

“Yeah, I’m wearing clothes. I’ll share.” Came a voice from the last stall, and Sehun heaved a sigh of relief and walked over.

All the showers have two sets of curtains, one in front of a little changing area with a bench, and the other in front of the shower. Sehun closed the first behind him and set his caddy on the bench before yanking open the second.

Fuck, it was the hot guy from across the hall. Sehun tried to keep his eyes from bugging out of his head. The guy was sitting on the floor, leaning against the back wall and wearing very small nylon running shorts. He looked hot, as in he looked like he’d just run a mile, slouching against the wall with an exhausted expression, and panting, but also hot as in he was slouching against the wall, loose limbed and mostly naked, chest rising and falling as he panted through slightly parted, full, perfect, dick sucking lips, his eyes half lidded and blond hair slicked back, as water dripped and ran over miles of beautiful golden skin and taught muscles. God, he looked so fuckable. Even more so than usual, and that was saying something.

“Hi, I’m Sehun.”

“Hi Sehun, I’m Jongin.” A couple people down the row snickered a little. Jongin smirked up at him, and holy fuck if that wasn’t the hottest sleepy smirk he’d ever seen. His face was made for smirking. “Here, let me give you some room.” He scooted himself around to the side of the shower so that Sehun could stand directly under the spray without sticking his crotch uncomfortably close to Jongin’s face. He still had to stand between the other boy’s spread legs, though, which he, for one, really didn’t mind.

The cool-ish water made him forget completely about Jongin for a minute, and he basked under the spray, loving the feel of it cascading down his chest and soaking his hair. He turned slowly in the water a few times, hoping his ass looked amazing in soaking boxers, and then sighed happily as he sank down to sit of the floor right under the spray.

“You look happier.”

Sehun tilted his head to the side to look at Jongin, who was smirking again god damn him.

“I am happier. This heat is driving me crazy.”

“Me too.”

Sehun leaned back against the wall opposite his stall mate just as someone down the row started playing music. Usually Sehun hated it when people forced their music tastes on the general public, but whoever this dude was started out with Dillon Francis, so it wasn’t so bad.

Jongin had his eyes closed, so Sehun let his own eyes wander up the other boy’s long legs where water streamed over his beautiful tan thighs to his crotch, eying his bulge curiously, and then let them trace up the other boy’s abs. They were barely visible when he was slouching, but his stomach and chest still looked toned and smooth.

There was a conversation going on down the row over the music. Jongin’s eyes were still closed, thank goodness, and Sehun licked his lips as he examined Jongin’s sharp jawline and curved eyebrows. God, those lips. Jongin’s eyes drifted open, and Sehun was too distracted by the sensual movement of his eyelids to look away and pretend he wasn’t staring. Jongin’s perfect lips curled into the same smirk.

“You live across the hall from me.”

“Yeah, I do.” He hopes he can blame the heat for the blush in his cheeks.

“You and your roommate have a reputation.”

Sehun was definitely blushing. He knew their reputation. Between the two of them, they’d brought a different guy back to the room every night since school started.

“Y-yeah I know.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No.” He swallowed, staring down the boy across from him. “Does it bother you?”

Jongin smiled and closed his eyes again. “No.”

Sehun relaxed.

“I’m guessing you’re straight though.” Sehun winced internally. It sounded like a reasonable question in his head, but once it exited his mouth it definitely made him sound interested. Which he was, to be fair. He just didn’t really want to have to leave the shower due to awkwardness.

Jongin raised his eyebrows, and Sehun returned his gaze unapologetically.

“I dunno. I’ve only ever been with girls.” And that was an opening if Sehun ever saw one.

“So does that mean you’re curious?” Their voices were low, even though Sehun doubted anyone would be listening to them over the general din of conversation and Dillon Francis going on.

“I’m not usually curious.”

Sehun didn’t know what that meant, and therefor didn’t know how to move forward. He didn’t have to. Jongin licked his lips as he reached up and pushed water out of his hair, chest shifting, and his legs spread a little wider. Sehun could feel a hot spike of arousal rush through him, and he gingerly pressed his legs tighter together. That was a smolder. The most effective smolder Sehun had ever seen. Sehun stared open-mouthed as Jongin’s lips twisted into another breathtaking smirk.

“If you want it,” he purred, just barely loud enough for Sehun to hear over the running water, “come get it.” Sehun’s breath hitched, and then he surged up between Jongin’s legs and planted his forearms on the wall on either side of his head. Jongin blinked up at him evenly, and Sehun leaned in to suck Jongin’s bottom lip between his own.

Jongin’s lips were just as soft and luscious as they looked. Sehun worshiped them with every suck and nibble and lick. Jongin kissed back playfully, one hand curled around the back of Sehun’s neck. He met Sehun’s tongue with little licks and teased his lips with quick pecks and sharp bites that sent shivers down Sehun’s spine.

“You have such a pretty little mouth, Sehun.” He brushed his thumb across said mouth and then pulled him in for another long round of kittenish kisses. It was all Sehun could do to keep from making small, needy moans, and Jongin didn’t help as he trailed his fingers up the other’s chest and gently rubbed the pad of his index finger over a nipple.

“Do you like my body, Sehun?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Why don’t you use that pretty little mouth to show me how much?”

Sehun nodded and buried his face in Jongin’s neck, kissing and sucking. His hands wandered over Jongin’s strong shoulders and then down his chest to clutch at his waist and stomach. Jongin’s hand stayed on the back of Sehun’s neck as his mouth wandered over the other’s collar bones and then down to lick at his nipples.

“So pretty, baby, so pretty.”

Sehun shuddered at the praise and let his hands slip down to stroke Jongin’s solid thighs. The hand on the back of his neck scratched gently at his hairline, and Sehun glanced up to see Jongin’s perfect face, still neutral and smirking down at him, looking completely unfazed. Sehun had to wonder if he was completely straight after all. It occurred to him that maybe this wasn’t turning Jongin on at all, and he was just enjoying how much he could get Sehun worked up and desperate without having to do anything. Sehun didn’t care. If it meant he could get his lips on this body, then he’d stroke Jongin’s ego as much as he wanted.

Sehun kissed and sucked all the way down Jongin’s abs, and then buried his face in the other boy’s still clothed crotch. There was very limited space between Jongin’s hips and the opposite wall, so Sehun found himself awkwardly curled sideways on the floor under one of Jongin’s legs, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Jongin felt half-hard and big against his face. Sehun stared up at him through his eyelashes as he opened his mouth wide and started sucking water out of the wet fabric. Jongin smirked down at him and pushed Sehun’s dark hair off his forehead.

“Good boy. Are you thirsty?” He was careful to keep his voice down. Sehun answered with the quietest whimper he can manage as his hands squeezed tighter on Jongin’s thighs.

A few showers away, the water shut off after someone commented on the air conditioner being fixed. Even so, the building still wouldn’t be cooled down for another little while. No use getting out now.

Sehun could feel Jongin swelling slowly under his lips, and reached up to tug at his waistband. Jongin complied and lifted his hips so that Sehun could pull his shorts off, and then reached down to yank off his own.

Jongin sat back with his arms resting on his knees as Sehun dove back in and fastened his lips around the base of the other’s cock. Jongin’s dick was just as perfect as the rest of him, and Sehun hummed in approval as he licked a long stripe from base to tip and then started sucking kisses into the soft skin of the head.

“Shhh shh. You have to be quiet, Sehunnie.” Jongin gently touched under Sehun’s chin as he spoke. Sehun choked back another whimper and nodded, and then opened his mouth to take Jongin in.

Immediately Sehun got to work employing every trick he knew, putting all of his mouth and tongue and lips to good use. It took only seconds before Jongin’s impressive poker face crumbled, and he clamped a hand over his own mouth to stifle his panting and moaning. Sehun enjoyed the way his breath hitched and his thighs twitched under Sehun’s hands.

After just a minute Jongin leaned forward, grabbed Sehun’s thigh, and tugged the lower half of his body closer so he could reach Sehun’s ass. Sehun gasped in surprise as his body was twisted in an even more awkward angle. It was a good thing he was flexible. The discomfort was worth it, though, when Jongin pushed a hand between Sehun’s legs to grab fistfuls of his ass and knead roughly, hand slipping over wet skin. Sehun lifted his knee to give Jongin more room to move, and his mouth lost rhythm as the hand pushed and prodded at his soft cheeks.

“Your ass is incredible, Sehun.” He spoke barely above a whisper, voice low and husky, and even Sehun could just barely hear him over the rush of water over his head. “So soft and round. It’s a good thing I’m an ass man. If I were a tits guy we’d have a bit of a problem.” He brushed his other hand under Sehun’s chest to rub circles over one of his nipples, and Sehun’s mouth went slack around Jongin’s dick. It was all he could do to hold it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth as he panted desperately. His whole body rocked with the force of Jongin pawing hungrily at his ass.

Jongin’s fingers slipped between his cheeks and rubbed roughly over his entrance, back and forth, and Sehun shuddered and went boneless on the floor, waist twisting so that the water rained directly down on his chest. Jongin continued to knead his ass possessively, and let his other hand wander over the wet planes of Sehun’s chest and the slimness of his waist.

“What do you want, Sehun?” A thumb dipped between Sehun’s cheeks to stroke over his hole again, and Sehun bit his lip to keep from moaning. His eyes wandered back over to Jongin’s dick, resting long and hard against his golden stomach, and his mouth watered.

“I want—“ His back arched as Jongin gently pinched a nipple. “I w-want you inside me. I wanna ride you.”

Jongin tilted his head to the side, like he was considering whether or not to grant Sehun his wish. A wet finger prodded his entrance, threatening to push inside.

“I-I have lube…”

“You sure babe? I’ve never even done anal with a girl, much less a guy.”

Oh yeah, supposedly he was kind of straight.

“It’s not that different. I’ll do prep. I’ll do all the work. Please let me ride you.” He hoped he didn’t sound too desperate, but god damn he needed Jongin inside him. He’d never had the chance to fuck someone this hot in his entire life, and he didn’t know if he’d ever have the chance again.

He was about to plead again, but Jongin shushed him with a finger on his lips. His eyes wandered up and down Sehun’s body, and his hand went back to roughly palming his ass. Sehun hoped that whatever he decided, he would do it soon. The position he was in was beginning to get seriously uncomfortable, and water kept getting in his eyes. Down the row another shower cut off. Luckily the guy with the music hadn’t left yet, and Disclosure was still doing a good job of masking Sehun’s soft gasps. He rolled to the side just enough to press needy kisses to the smooth tan skin on the back of Jongin’s thigh.

Finally, Jongin bent down to hover close over Sehun’s head, smirk back in place.

“Get your lube.”

Sehun barely suppressed a whimper of excitement and struggled to sit up. It took some maneuvering to untangle himself from Jongin on the floor, but he made sure to smoothly arch his arch his back as he untwisted, rolled over and straightened to his hands and knees. Jongin gave his ass an appreciative pinch.

There was a small bottle of lube in his shower caddy that he usually used when he wanted to finger himself in the shower. He poured some over his first two fingers as he moved on his knees back over to Jongin, and took up his earlier position between his legs, one arm braced on the wall by the other boy’s head. Jongin immediately brought his legs together and tapped Sehun’s hip to get the other boy to straddle his lap instead, and after he complied, two strong hands slid up and down Sehun’s wet thighs.  
Sehun reached between his legs and pushed the first finger into himself. The shower beside them cut off, which left only three showers running, and Sehun bent forward to muffle his stuttering breaths against Jongin’s soft lips. Jongin kissed back eagerly, and Sehun could feel the way his lips curled up into a smile with every soft gasp and cut-off moan that Sehun breathed into his mouth.

  
The second finger was more of a stretch and a bit of a burn, and Sehun pulled them out to reapply lube. There were problems with using lube in the shower. Jongin curiously watched his face as he sank the two fingers back in, and Sehun hammed it up a little for his benefit, biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows, head tilted back. His mouth sought out Jongin’s again, but this time he was much more distracted by the feelings between his legs, and most of his kisses were just sloppy presses and sucks.

  
Sehun pressed the fingers deeper and thrusted them slowly, close to his sweet spot but not quite able to reach. Sometimes he was able to do it with three fingers. The angle was bad though. He was just close enough to tease, and his dick throbbed with every deep jab to his inner walls. Sehun desperately wanted Jongin to give his dick some attention, but Jongin’s hands wandered over his thighs and ass, occasionally sliding higher to grip his waist to rub comforting circles into his abs. Sehun was very aware that since they started, Jongin still hadn’t gotten anywhere near Sehun’s dick, sticking to more gender neutral parts of his body. Stupid straight boy.

The fingers finally managed to press just a little deeper, a little closer, and Sehun muffled a frustrated keen into Jongin’s mouth as a shiver ran up his spine.

“Turn around.” Jongin’s soft voice brought him to a halt, and Sehun shifted back to look into Jongin’s dilated eyes. “Turn around. I want to watch.” Sehun swallowed nervously but pulled the fingers out and clambered off of Jongin’s lap so he could face the opposite direction, taking the opportunity to turn up the heat of the water on the way. He found himself braced against the opposite wall, forehead leaning against his arm, as his freshly lubed fingers pressed back inside him. He was between Jongin’s legs again, and he could feel the other boy’s fingertips skate up his legs and gently pull his ass cheeks apart so he could see better. Sehun took a shaky breath and started scissoring his fingers in and out, thrusting and wiggling them inside. This angle was probably even more awkward, but the knowledge that Jongin was behind him watching made up for it.

Another shower stopped, leaving them and EDM boy, and Sehun bit into his arm to stifle a sudden moan as a finger that wasn’t his carefully traced where his rim stretched around his own fingers. The finger continued to press and trace as Sehun quickly thrust his own in and out, enjoying the way the now warm water flowed down his back and over where his fingers sank inside him. He didn’t even have to pull out to reapply lube. Jongin uncapped the bottle himself and drizzled it over Sehun’s fingers.

The finger tracing his rim disappeared, and Sehun only missed it for a moment before it returned, this time just as slick as his own. Sehun froze and gasped as it pushed in beside Sehun’s two fingers and then slowly started thrusting. Sehun was surprised. He’d gotten the impression that Jongin was only doing this because Sehun had promised to do all the work. Sehun thrust with him scissoring and crooking, trying to show Jongin what he liked. The other boy caught on quickly, and after just a minute he pulled Sehun’s fingers completely out so he could slide in two more of his own lube coated fingers. They were a little thicker than Sehun’s and his angle was way better, and Sehun had to bite into one of his arms to keep from moaning.

Jongin’s fingers were tentative at first, clearly trying to figure out if the same things that usually worked with vaginas worked on Sehun. Whenever he did something good Sehun pushed back encouragingly. Jongin twisted his fingers around and scissored and stretched, pushing in further and further, and suddenly he curled his fingers deep inside and Sehun convulsed against the wall and slapped a hand over his mouth again and panted as intense pleasure rippled through him.

Behind him Jongin froze, and then gently brushed over the spot again, and Sehun’s toes curled as a quiet whimper managed so squeak from between his fingers. Jongin didn’t even bother shushing him. He began massaging the spot with gentle fingers, gradually gaining confidence, as Sehun shuddered and writhed.

Before long he was bearing down harder, occasionally breaking from the constant abuse to thrust his fingers quick and rough before returning to his torturous abuse of Sehun’s prostate. When Sehun let out his third accidental squeak, Jongin finally moved from his spot on the floor to kneel behind the other boy. He pressed his own hand over Sehun’s mouth and pulled his head back until it rested against Jongin’s shoulder.

“You gotta be quiet, baby,” he whispered in Sehun’s ear. “I can’t make you feel good if you can’t be quiet.” Sehun nodded as best he could and ground back against Jongin’s fingers. He could feel Jongin’s cock occasionally brush his ass, hard as a rock. As Sehun shivered and writhed in his arms, choking back sounds, Jongin seemed to get more and more worked up. His breath in Sehun’s ear became shaky and uneven, and his fingers drove in more urgently. Sehun’s own fingers curled against the wall and he melted against the other boy, pressing back to weakly fuck himself on Jongin’s hand. There was precum leaking steadily from his neglected cock, but he didn’t dare touch himself. He didn’t know if Jongin would object, or if Sehun would just embarrass himself by cumming in seconds.

Water rained down over their heads making everything slick and wet, and Jongin reapplied lube twice without showing any signs of stopping. Finally, the last shower cut off and the music boy dried off and took his Flume and left. As soon as the door closed, Jongin released Sehun’s mouth, and all of Sehun’s suppressed moans spilled desperately from his lips.

“J-jongin, Ah! I’m c-close, ugh fuck.”

Jongin groaned in his ear, fingers curling deep, and Sehun shuddered and whimpered. Jongin’s free arm wrapped around Sehun’s waist.

“You’re so hot like this, Sehunnie. So needy and desperate. I love the way you writhe on my fingers.” His lips tickled the shell of Sehun’s ear as he spoke.

Sehun whined and swiveled his hips down.

“Please.” He was getting closer to the edge. “Please Jongin I’m so close.”

“Do you want me to make you cum, or do you want to ride me?”

It took Sehun a minute to deliberate. Jongin’s fingers felt so good plowing inside him, but so did the hardness that occasionally brushed against Sehun’s backside.

“I wanna ride you.”

“I’m clean. You?”

Sehun’s breath caught with the realization that they didn’t have a condom. He’d never had sex without protection before, but he’d also never been this desperate. And if they were both clean…

“Yeah, I’m clean.”

Jongin pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of his neck and then once again sat back against the opposite wall, relaxed and nonchalant, nothing out of the ordinary except for his slightly labored breathing and his dick lying hard and leaking against his stomach. Sehun felt his mouth water again.

It took him no time at all to get himself situated straddling Jongin’s waist. He took a minute to wipe water off of his eyes and hair and then grabbed the lube. Jongin’s lips parted slightly as Sehun lubed him up, and Sehun couldn’t resist leaning forward to kiss them. They were so soft and full and perfect. Then he pulled away to watch Jongin’s face as he lined up and slowly sank down onto Jongin’s cock.

Both of them moaned as Sehun dropped all the way down until he was fully seated on Jongin’s hips. Jongin gripped his waist hard enough to hurt, head tipped back and panting. He looked so unbelievably hot like this, dripping wet and blissed out. Sehun regretted having his back to him for so long.

“Fuck Sehun, you’re so tight. So fucking tight. Fuck, it feels so good.”

Sehun smiled to himself, and even though he wasn’t quite adjusted, he began a slow filthy grind on Jongin’s lap that had the other boy pressing bruises into his hips.

“Y-you’re bigger than… a lot of guys. You fill me up so well.” He pulled off slowly until just the tip breached his entrance, and then sank back down again. Jongin groaned loudly and began to guide Sehun’s hips as he found a slow, easy rhythm, savoring the feeling of Jongin filling him up. “You’re so hot, Jongin. So fucking perfect.”

Jongin’s lips twisted into his killer smirk, and coupled with his half lidded, pleasure hazed eyes, it was a deadly combination. Sehun pulled up and then let himself drop heavily back down on Jongin’s cock. His pace quickened.

“And you’re so pretty, Sehunnie. I love your cute little mouth,” His fingers reached up and pushed into Sehun’s mouth, and then slipped out and wiped the spit filthily over Sehun’s lips. “I love your body. You look so fucking good naked, with your long legs and slim waist and tight ass. It’s like you were made to get fucked.”

Sehun responded with a sly smile of his own, and then leaned back on Jongin’s lap and swiveled his hips down in a way that made his whole body roll into it, head thrown back under the water and hands running through his hair. Jongin groaned in appreciation and dug his fingers hard into Sehun’s hips.

Sehun whimpered and gripped Jongin’s shoulders as he sped up, bouncing quickly on Jongin’s lap. If he leaned back just a little, he could get Jongin to hit his prostate with each thrust. Jongin surprised him by bracing his feet and thrusting hard up into Sehun’s body, just as Sehun was dropping down, and he yelped and lost his rhythm.

Jongin didn’t meet his thrusts every time. Instead, he punched up into Sehun at seemingly random intervals, always making him gasp at the sudden pleasure and lose his rhythm. Soon Sehun was shaking with want and frustrated, and when Jongin pulled out completely to reapply lube, Sehun bit his lip to keep from whining like a pouty child. Jongin looked smug as he resituated and thrust abruptly and roughly back into Sehun’s heat.

After that Jongin kept pace a little better, but stayed just irregular enough to keep Sehun worked up and not quite satisfied, gasps and whimpers spilling from his mouth. He leaned back again and found just the right angle to keep Jongin rubbing against his sweet spot, irregular thrusts or no, and found himself climbing towards the edge, moaning loudly, until suddenly the bathroom door opened again and Sehun resisted the urge to slam a fist into the wall in frustration as Jongin yanked him forward again and covered his mouth. They were forced to slow to a steady grind to keep their volume down as whoever was in the bathroom did their business in the toilets and left.

As soon as the door shut behind the unwitting cock-blocker, Jongin moved his hand to the back of Sehun’s neck and kissed him deeply.

“You getting close, babe?” Sehun could feel is teasing smirk against his lips.

“I _was_.”

Jongin chuckled and rolled his hips up into Sehun’s and Sehun forgot all about his annoyance as he ground back down. They finally found a rhythm together and Sehun moaned in relief as Jongin thrust steadily up against his sweet spot. If he could just keep the constant stimulation to his prostate going, he could probably cum just from that. He could already feel his orgasm building again as he watched Jongin’s abs tense with every thrust and his teeth clench with effort. He made deep, rumbling groans that made shivers run up and down his spine, and his own pants and moans became louder and needier.

Just as he was about to start tipping over again, Jongin pulled out. This time Sehun actually sobbed in frustration. “Jongin!”

“Shh, baby it’s ok.”

Sehun found himself being pushed back to sit against the opposite wall with Jongin hovering over him, crowding him against the wall. Sehun stared up at him, surprised, as Jongin quickly poured more lube on and then shoved his cock back into Sehun in one smooth, hard thrust.

Sehun wailed and threw his head back against the shower wall as he grabbed for Jongin’s shoulders. He pulled his knees higher, spreading himself open as far as he could. Jongin pounded in, fast and rough, jabbing against Sehun’s sweet spot until Sehun’s back arched and his breath came in sobs. Jongin was able to punch deeper and harder at this angle, and his passage somehow felt tighter than before. The sweet friction made his head spin.

“So fucking beautiful, babe.” Jongin growled, “Look at you all spread out and wet and needy. I’d keep you like this forever if I could.” Sehun swallowed thickly and met his eyes. They stared back at him with a kind of intensity that made Sehun want to roll over and submit, and he tried to convey all the need and desire in his body in his own eyes as he stared back.

Sehun could feel his legs shaking as pleasure punched through him with every harsh jab to his prostate. It was almost too much. Jongin’s hips snapped fluidly into his own, and he wondered hazily if he’d ever been fucked so well in his life.

“You’re so fucking tight, babe. I don’t think I’ll last much longer.”

Sehun moaned and thrashed as Jongin grabbed his thighs and pushed them up and out, bending Sehun in half, and pounding in just a little deeper.

“I’m—Ah! Close too. Jongin! P-please. You can… cum inside.”

Jongin groaned again and sped up impossibly faster, chasing his orgasm, and Sehun could feel his own orgasm building with every swipe across his sweet spot.

Jongin abruptly dropped one of Sehun’s legs, and Sehun gasped as a hand finally circled his dick and tugged in quick, rough jerks, thrusts never slowing or moving away from his sweet spot, and Sehun’s back arched away from the wall as pleasure explodes through him, and he wailed his release. Above him Jongin gasped and slammed all the way in, and Sehun could feel the dick twitch inside him and pump him full of Jongin’s cum. Sehun whimpered and wished he could get hard again.

In the moments that followed, Sehun was vaguely aware of Jongin pulling him upright in his lap, and holding him close. Sehun mindlessly wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck and buried his face in his neck.

“You okay, sexy?”

Sehun nodded and held on tighter. The warm water felt like heaven on his stiff shoulders and Jongin’s hands slid comfortingly over his back.

“You did so good, baby.”

Sehun laughed. “What do you mean I did good? I do this all the time. You did good. I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked so well.”

Jongin’s returning chuckle rumbled against Sehun’s chest. “There’s more where that came from, babe.”

“You even touched my dick.”

“I did. I’m very proud of myself.” He snaked a hand between them and gently stroked Sehun’s soft dick with his fingertips. Sehun twitched weakly and nipped at Jongin’s shoulder.

“You want to get out of the shower now?”

“Not really.” He’d never been so comfortable.

“We could go cuddle in a bed.”

Well now that was tempting.

“You really wanna cuddle me some more?”

Jongin presses gentle kisses to Sehun’s neck. “Yeah, I do. With an ass like yours, you’ll be lucky if I ever let you go. Now are you going to let me pull out, or should we walk down the hallway with my dick still in your ass?”

Sehun laughed out loud and finally pushed himself up on his knees to let Jongin’s dick slip out, blushing at the feeling of warm, thick liquid running down his thighs. Jongin stared up at him with warm eyes, and Sehun stared back down, once again marveling at how gorgeous the boy below him was.

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” Sehun asked, a hand stroking Jongin’s face.

“I’ve been told. You’re pretty hot yourself, you know.”

Sehun leaned down to give him one more lingering kiss before standing on shaky legs rinse off one last time before getting out.

 

An hour later Baekhyun finally reappeared with a tall, attractive, smiley guy with funny ears that Sehun saw Baekhyun bring home once the week before. He and Tall Dude found Sehun curled up on the bed, still mostly naked, with Jongin wrapped around his back and the air conditioner on full blast.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Go check out Nothing But Summer!
> 
> Go follow me @M_M_Socks on twitter!


End file.
